


Black And White Fluffy Tails

by LadyErica



Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, England (Country), F/M, Falling In Love, Fun, Heartbreak, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Crossover with Star Wars, Kylo Ren into Peter Rabbit.Cotton-Tail the youngest sister of the triplets doesn't care for romance or having a romance. Carefree like her big brother and cousin. Things change when a new rabbit is bought into the neighborhood. A big black rabbit named, Kylo. For him it love at first sight, but Cotton-Tail doesn't really care. Can he changed her mind with the love advice from Peter.





	1. New Here

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write my own crossover with Adam Driver character Kylo Ren in rabbit form, with Daisy Ridley's character Cotton-Tail from 2018 Peter Rabbit. We meet a new rabbit. All black fur and found on sale in a pet shop by Thomas McGregor. Thomas brings the black rabbit to the garden and names him, Kylo. First rabbit Kylo bumps into is Cotton-Tail Rabbit who isn't impressed at the sight of him, but Kylo is smitten with her.

Just a normal day in the toy shop. Luckily for Thomas birthdays are the normal and fancy toys hadn't taken completely over. Toddlers likes toys still and so the toy shop's sales were raising. So, while walking by after closing up early for the day. Thomas come a cross, a pet shop and in the window he saw a unique looking black rabbit. He was big and didn't look happy in there. Thomas thought maybe he would like coming to the garden. He had extra money for the sales of today and the black rabbit was on sale. Clearly no one wanted the poor thing. Bea might like him. She loves animals and Thomas loves her.

"Bea, I'm home!" Thomas called out carrying a cage. "And I bought a new friend. I'm calling him .... Kylo!"

"Welcome home Thomas." Bea greeted Thomas from her studio. "Hello, Kylo. That's a unique name for him."

"Well when I saw him, he looked unique." Thomas said placing the cage down to open it. "Found him in the pet shop looking miserable and he was on sale. So, thought he might enjoy leaving in the garden with us. There you go Kylo. Come on and have a sniff around. Welcome to your new home."

Kylo twittered his noise around. Smelling all the new smells around him. Plants and dirt and paint. Paint that's new and then he saw the garden door was open. He hooped and looked up to Bea smiling at him. She seems nice and smelt nice to. Then he smelt it. Vegetables! The garden it was a vegetable garden. To Thomas delight Kylo quickly hooped into the garden digging up the carrots and started eating them. For once he was alright seeing a rabbit dig up the garden.

"I think he'll fit perfectly here." Bea said with a smile.

"I agree and someone likes the carrots I planted." Thomas said wrapping a arm around Bea for a side hug. "He is quite happy now he no longer in that pet shop with no other rabbits to keep him company."

Kylo ate five carrots. Boy, were they good. He looked back and saw the two humans hugging. They must be mate he thought to himself. No offspring yet it seems. Humans are funny that way. Still what other smells are there around this place. Kylo sniffed around the garden until he started to smell something different. Something that wasn't a vegetable. Something familiar, but quite familiar. With his noise to the ground he followed the smell until he bumped heads with something.

"Ow!" Kylo said annoyingly as he looked up. "Watch where ...... You're ..... Going?"

"Me!" said Cotton-Tail rubbing her head. "You bumped into me. I knew I smelt something odd in the garden. Clearly it was you."

"Sorry!" Kylo said nervously rubbing his paw around. "I'm Kylo! I'm new here. I just arrived a few moment ago."

"Kylo? What kind of name is Kylo?" Cotton-Tail asked her paws on her hips.

"Thomas named me and Bea thought it was unique." Kylo answered rubbing his paw together nervously. "I think that's the humans names. Thomas bought me and Bea smells nice."

"Huh? No wonder! Well, I'm ..... " Cotton-Tail said before Peter bumped into her.

"Cotton-Tail there you are." Peter said helping her out of the tomatoes he bump her into. "Red a good colour on you sis. Who's this?"

"Kylo!" Cotton-Tail said annoyed as she rapped the tomato off her. "He's new. Thomas bought him."

"Hello, there I'm Peter Rabbit." Peter said holding a paw out to Kylo. "You met my little sister, Cotton-Tail. She's the youngest of the four of us and our cousin Benjamin."

"There are more rabbits here?" Kylo asked as shook Peter's paw.

"Peter! Cotton-Tail!" Benjamin called as he jumped between Peter and Kylo, bumping Cotton-Tail back into the tomatoes. "There's a new rabbit in the garden. Red a good colour on you cousin."

"Yes, so I was told and I met the new rabbit." Cotton-Tail said angry at Benjamin. "Now! Will you get off of me so I can get up and clean myself. I'm not having tomatoes for awhile."

"Let me help you up." Kylo said hooping to Cotton-Tail.

"Ah, thank you very much sir." Benjamin said taking Kylo's paw.

"I was talking to her as you bump her into the tomatoes." Kylo said feeling awkward. "Sorry! I'm Kylo."

"I'm Benjamin nice to meet you." Benjamin said with a smile.

"With pleasantries aside will someone help me up." Cotton-Tail said angrily she was getting more annoyed.

Both Kylo and Benjamin help Cottontail up. Both moved aside for her to hoop over to the garden hols to clean herself off. Kylo watch her wash the red and orange out of her lovely white fur. She had taken off her tile top off and looked clearly annoyed it was covered in tomato juice. Then he saw two other rabbits join her and he heard Peter point them out to Kylo. The one in the red was called Flopsy, a brown rabbit and the one in yellow was called Mopsy, a light brown rabbit. 

Peter explained their triplets and Mopsy was the eldest. He thinks because Mopsy said so, but clearly wasn't sure. Kylo was half listening he was to focus on Cottontail. She had something about her. Something he liked. He really liked. So, big brother and cousin. No competition then and two other females. However were there more male rabbits around here he should be worried about? Maybe Peter can answer that question.

"Hey, is just you guys or are there more rabbits around here?" Kylo asked.

"Hm, not that I know of." Peter said thinking. "Other animals yes. We share the garden that Thomas took over from his great-uncle Joe McGregor."

"Thomas is the better McGregor between them." Benjamin said comparing the two men. "I mean at first Thomas was really mean, but then he met Bea and her nicest changed him."

"So, two humans, other animals and just you five?" Kylo said rounding everything up. "No other rabbits. Are you sure?"

"Yep, I think .... Er, Peter it is just you, me, Mopsy, Flopsy and Cotton-Tail?" Benjamin asked looking confuse.

"Yes well last time I checked and now you Kylo." Peter said. "Come one let's see we can find you something to wear. Something to go with your black fur."

All three rabbits hooped out of the garden. Kylo followed Benjamin and Peter to Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle's home. Best part of being a hedgehog, you can use your spines as needles for sewing and knitting clothing. She had spend years making clothes for all the small animals or any animals that needed or wanted clothing. A hobby in away if you ask her. She made the Rabbits's clothes and Benjamin Bunny's clothes. If you needed or needed something. All you need to do was simply asked. And that what Peter and Benjamin were during. Asking Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle to make Kylo new clothes for him to wear.


	2. Orange Vest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Benjamin decide to help Kylo win Cotton-Tail's heart after accepting him into their group. Flowers girls love flowers and the story on how Peter's parents met?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one commented on what Kylo's vest or jacket so I pick it myself. Hope you like? PLEASE COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS.

After going through several different clothing from jackets to shirts and vests in many different colours. The things is with black fur it goes with anything and with any shade makes it stand out. Finally a vest was chosen. A orange vest with no sleeves. Kylo smiled at the sight of himself in the mirror. Benjamin and Peter praise Kylo's new orange vest.

"Looking good!" Benjamin said.

"Yeah, now we got a wing rabbit for the ladies over the field." Peter said bumping Kylo lightly.

"But I thought you said you were the only rabbits here?" Kylo question feeling confuse.

"In the garden, but not the forest." Peter explained. "I thought you meant the garden not the whole land. Well, still lady rabbits await for us and if they won't come to us we'll go to them."

"Come on Kylo!" Benjamin said.

"I don't want other lady rabbits I already like one." Kylo said.

"Ooh, which sister?" Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle asked. "What? I'm four and half years old I got have a little excitement in my life. So which one?"

"Mopsy!" Benjamin said Kylo shook his head.

"Flopsy!" Peter said Kylo shook his head.

"Cotton-Tail?!" both Peter and Benjamin said with stock looking at each other.

Kylo nodded his head and signed lovely. He saw a spark in her the moment to saw her. She had a fire and ready to fight. He was glad Thomas McGregor bought him here. Freedom become sweeter when he laid eyes on Cotton-Tail Rabbit.

"Right, then!" Peter said placing his paws on his hips. "Since I like you Kylo and I always wanted a brother. Benjamin is like a brother to me. Well, not really his a cousin and by marriage."

"Peter!" Benjamin said annoyed. "Cotton-Tail is quite a challenge she meant not like Kylo. She doesn't do romance."

"Every girl do romance even when she doesn't show it." Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle said getting the boys's attention. "When I told the story of your parents meeting Peter I notice Cotton-Tail's eyes light up at all the sweet and romantic moments. Females are strange. Since I am a female I should know."

"Right, then challenge accepted." Peter said. "Lady rabbits can wait they're waited this long they can wait a little longer. Let's get Kylo together with my little sister, Cotton-Tail! Did that sound weird to you guys?"

"A little bit, yes!" Benjamin said as Kylo nod in agreement.

Now there was a new rabbit in the garden, Bea was in her art studio doing stretching. She started it the moment Thomas bought Kylo into the garden. As a artist she wasn't great, but when it comes to animals her art skills really shows. Thomas had started dinner and spotted Kylo with Peter and Benjamin hooping back into the garden. He notice Kylo wearing a orange sleeveless vest. It seems the other rabbits have accepted Kylo into their group. Thomas smiled as he cooked dinner for him and Bea.

"Dinner smells nice." Bea said holding her stretch. "What you think? It's not finish at the moment."

"Hm, looks good." Thomas said washing his hands from handling meat. "Well, I suggest you add a orange sleeveless vest for Kylo. Seems Benjamin and Peter have accepted him into the group."

"Ooh, that's really nice." Bea said with a smile. "I might be able to do a group painting with the others."

"More lovely art for me to hang at the toy shop." Thomas said cooking away. "The children really likes them. Might bring the rabbits to the shop tomorrow. Adding a new rabbit might get the customers to visit. Sales are going up."

"Oh, wonderful." Bea said she put her stretch away. "Let me help you with dinner."

"Ah, thank you!" Thomas said letting Bea help.

As Thomas and Bea made dinner. Peter, Benjamin and Kylo climb up a near by tree to get a better look of area. Looking for Cotton-Tail. Benjamin was out of breath. If Peter could he'll roll his eyes. Seems Benjamin hadn't stop putting salad dressing all over his lettuce. Still mission first Benjamin's diet later. Cotton-Tail was no where in sight nor were Flopsy and Mopsy.

"OK, I remember that story very well." Peter said. "Right, so dad was hooping by a apple tree when he heard a voice. Mum was stuck up the apple tree while trying to the apples."

"But we're up a tree."Benjamin pointed out. "Besides it was the other way round. Uncle was stuck up the apple tree and auntie was hooping by until uncle fell onto her after a branch broke off."

"No, no, no that's not what happen?" Peter argued. "Mum was rescued by dad when the branch broke off."

"Peter that's not what happen?" Benjamin argued back.

"Can we focus on the task at paw please?" Kylo interject the two rabbits arguing over this later. "So, what does Cotton-Tail likes?"

"Right!" Peter said looking around. "Ah, tulips. Cotton-Tail loves tulips. Sure Thomas and Bea wouldn't mind. There in the garden post. Let's go."

All three rabbits climb down the tree and made their way to the flowers in the garden. Bea and Thomas had settled down for dinner and didn't notice the rabbits digging up the flowers out of the garden pots. Between the three they made quite a mess on the patio. Tulips of yellow, pink, red and purple and white in mouths. They hooped to the tree barrow to sort the tulips out for Kylo to give to Cotton-Tail, but from the corner of Peter's eye he saw something horrible he dropped the tulips in his mouth.

"Hunters!" Peter said with stock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens for our rabbits. Please comment and leave a kudos pretty please with a cherry on top.


	3. Tulips And Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter warns everyone the hunters are back and Kylo makes a move on Cotton-Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my grammar sucks and I am working on it, but I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far.

Thomas notice a truck driving by. It was old and a bit of rusks horrible looking grey green colour. Back of the truck was over with a large brown cover. There were two men inside the truck. One driving and the other in packager's seat. Bit late for anyone to be out here. Taking his and Bea's plates once they were done eating.

"Thomas, dear what's wrong?" Bea asked.

"I just saw a old grey green rusky truck with a large brown cover over the back of it drive by." Thomas answered.

"Oh, no not them." Bea said getting up to look out the kitchen window. "Blast those brothers."

"Brothers?" Thomas asked. "Chris and Matt." Bea answered with a frown.

"Two brothers who think they can shoot or trap anything they want without a hunting licence."

"Isn't that against the law?" Thomas question.

"It is and every year they don't seem to learn their lesson." Bea explained. "They're setting up camp for tomorrow and they used to help your great uncle trap and hunt animals he had trouble with."

"Well, that's not right." Thomas said as he washed up. "Glad I didn't meet them in town. They sound foul."

"Don't worry I will put a stop to them before they can do anything." Bea said with a smile.

Peter ran passed Benjamin and Kylo yelling: Hunters. Benjamin's face fell as he looked to Kylo who was still holding tulips. Peter ran up a pole where a bell hung and he rang it loud. Kylo and Benjamin run up to Peter. Followed by the other animals coming towards Peter and the bell. The triplets, Mopsy, Flopsy and Cotton-Tail come running towards Peter. Kylo swallowed hard when he saw Cotton-Tail. He wasn't sure what to do? Should he give her the tulips now or wait after all this.

"Benjamin, there's Cotton-Tail." Kylo said sounding nervous.

"What should I do? Should I give her the tulips?"

"Oi, Peter shut that bell up and tell us what's going on?" Cotton-Tail called up.

"I say I agree with her." Pigling said snorting. "What's this noise all about?"

"The two hunters are back." Peter said breathless from ringing. "Their camping up near the river."

Every animal gasps with fright at the news. Animals begin mattering to each other. These hunters have come to this area and never stopped until the human with the flashing blue lights appear. Peter heard Bea call them policemen. Hopefully she saw the hunters and got the policemen to chase them away. Peter jump down the pole with the bell and landed on the garden wall. Standing on his high legs he cleared his voice. Every animal didn't hear him. They still matter to each other over the hunters. Peter cleared his voice more, but louder. Still no animal notice until Cotton-Tail hooped up and place her paws in her mouth to whistle loudly getting every animal's attention.

"Oi! Shut up! Peter has something to say." Cotton-Tail yelled. Every animal quiet down at her words. "Go ahead Peter."

"Wow!" Kylo said wide eyed. "She's amazing."

"Oh, you got it bad for my cousin." Benjamin said with a smile.

"Thank you Cotton-Tail." Peter said pacing the wall every animal following him with their heads as Peter paced. "Now I know in the past. These hunters come in and terrorize us. Worse then old man McGregor and we lost a few of our own. A few birds and a deer or two. A fox here and there." Peter purse for moment of silence out of respect. Cotton-Tail squeeze a berry in honor of the lost. "But this time we have a McGregor on our side. I bet Bea is telling Thomas about Chris and Matt. How horrible they are? How they hunt us .... well like animals."

"But Peter we are animals." Benjamin said making a point.

"So, does that give them the right to come to our home and treat us as such." Peter said making another point. "No! We are living breathing creatures and we have rights. This is our land not their's. We have families and friends here. And no one not even those hunters are going to terrorize us no more. Who's with me?"

Every animal left expect Mopsy, Flopsy, Cotton-Tail, Benjamin and Kylo. There were mattering among the animals as they left. Saying: _Silly rabbit. He hasn't changed. Bea got Thomas he'll fix it with her. Easy to stay home for a few days._ Peter felt dishearten, but he wasn't going to give up. He had another mission. Hunters weren't going to stand in his way of his home and helping Kylo win Cotton-Tail's heart. Which reminds him.

"On a different subject." Peter said to Cotton-Tail. "What you think of Kylo?"

"He's alright I guess." Cotton-Tail said shrugging her shoulders. "Why? Because I just changed my top don't want another dirty one. Cleaning tomato out isn't easy Peter."

Cotton-Tail jumped down from the garden wall onto the soft grass. The sun was setting with a lovely glow as summer nights do. Kylo thought to make a move. Holding whatever tulips that weren't lost. Kylo hooped towards Cotton-Tail with them in paw he stopped her. He opened his mouth, but nothing come out. He froze. What do you say to a rabbit that was amazing? Cotton-Tail looked at him titling her head. Then she looked at the tulips and then back to Kylo. Who was now shaking feeling nervous. He didn't know to say. Peter jumped down next to Kylo.

"Er, Kylo mate that's your cue." Peter said whispering in Kylo's ear. "Tell her; there for her."

"You there for!" Kylo blurted out.

"What?!" Cotton-Tail said confuse.

"Oh, dear!" Benjamin said putting a paw on his face.

"I mean ..... Those .... Flowers ..... Ar-are for ....... you!" Kylo said trying again, but dropped the tulips. "Argh, no. I got them for you."

"No thanks don't do flowers." Cotton-Tail said hooping away. "Who wants dinner?"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh we do!" Mopsy and Flopsy said together paws up.

Kylo watched as he saw Cotton-Tail leave with her sisters in tale. She didn't want the flowers. Normally girls like flowers. His ears flopped down and he felt sad she rejected his gift to her. She doesn't do flowers. Cotton-Tail didn't do him. Peter patted Kylo on the shoulder as to comfort the rabbit. Benjamin patted the other shoulder to show his support. Their way of saying don't give up there's still hope. Hope for him to win her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this part be working on the next one soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave lots of kudos and comment below what colour jacket or vest Kylo should get? One I pick get mention in the next chapter. I like to include my readers in my stories. Love you all. I'll happily accept all suggestions and see if I can put them into the story.


End file.
